


we should just kiss (like real people do)

by newvision



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97z nonsense, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, its a what we do in the shadows au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newvision/pseuds/newvision
Summary: Seokmin would like to think he’s a man of routine. He gets up every evening at 6pm sharp, goes through his 10-step Korean skincare routine, (being a vampire isn’t an excuse to not moisturize, Minghao) and then goes to wake up his 3 flatmates.





	we should just kiss (like real people do)

**Author's Note:**

> okay So: thanks to my Friend ez for helping me so,so much with this au bc it spawned off a movie they recommended (what we do in the shadows is so funny everyone please watch it), and to everyone who encouraged me to write this even though im terrified of writing gyuhao.
> 
> this is also a project for mingyu's birthday that i wanted to put out, so, happy (early) birthday to kim mingyu !!
> 
> i think that's all, and i hope i didnt mess up their dynamic too much.
> 
> edit: i just realized i forgot to add my twitter, so its @unhaengiichi if you'd like to find me there!!

Seokmin would like to think he’s a man of routine. He gets up every evening at 6pm sharp, goes through his 10-step Korean skincare routine, (being a vampire isn’t an excuse to not moisturize, Minghao) and then goes to wake up his 3 flatmates. 

 

Given that he already doesn’t have that many hours to himself, he likes to make the most of what he’s got left. It’s way too dangerous to try staying up late, as the sun rises - the tiniest filtering of sunlight through the windows of the flat would have him up in flames in an instant. Plus, it makes him think of the time Jihoon almost got barbecued because he was up late doing whatever it is he does in the basement, and had forgotten to thoroughly block the gap between the highest shelf and the ceiling. No, sticking to a good sleep schedule is much better, and it doesn’t risk one getting burnt to a crisp.

 

For the most part, he’d say he’s the most responsible out of all 4 of them, despite being one of the younger members of the household. Sure, Jihoon may be a literal 8000 year old, Nosferatu-looking disaster, but he’s hardly the most tidy. Sometimes, when Seokmin has to go into the basement to wake him up, he finds himself having to carefully step over spinal columns and scattered ribs just to get to Jihoon’s tomb. It’s gross, and Seokmin has offered multiple times to leave Jihoon a broom, so he can clean in case they ever have guests, but all it does it get Jihoon to start screeching at him, and then Seokmin high tails it out of there immediately - you can’t blame a guy for trying, though. 

 

Minghao and Jeonghan, on the other hand, are two complete other levels of mess. Jeonghan is the second eldest out of all of them, turned during medieval times. He claims that he used to be great at torturing people, if the torture chamber in his room is anything to go by. When they first moved in together, he offered to demonstrate for Seokmin, who politely declined, although he respects Jeonghan’s talent. However, given that torture is now frowned upon, Jeonghan has turned more towards bringing people home and using his vampiric powers to engage in weird sex stuff Seokmin doesn’t want to think about. This evening, for example, when Seokmin goes to wake Jeonghan up for the flat meeting he had planned, he finds him surrounded by writhing bodies on the ceiling. One of the worst parts about having eternal life is when you see something as unsightly as that, it really does tend to haunt you forever. 

 

Minghao usually hangs upside down in the hall closet instead of buying himself a nice, cosy coffin like Seokmin suggested, because he wants to be able to “connect more with his bat side”. It’s unsightly, especially after a night of feasting. Any vampire worth his salt knows you shouldn’t be hanging upside down on a full stomach. It doesn’t make it any better that Minghao is messy eater too - he insists on using about 20 glasses just to drain one victim because he ‘doesn’t like blood spatter”, and then leaves them all in the sink, piled up for the last 7 years because he also hates dish duty, even if all the dishes are his. He can also be particularly careless, bringing people home and killing them right on top of Seokmin’s antique couch, getting blood all over the cushions. Seokmin doesn’t want to put too much of the blame on him, since Minghao _ is _ the youngest - only 100 years old, a baby compared to his own repertoire of 380 years - and he knows that teenagers often go through a rebellious, angsty phase, but someone has to keep him in line. 

 

Which is why Seokmin has suggested this flat meeting in the first place. Sure, they’re all good friends, but that isn’t an excuse to let the flat turn into a dump. He needs to make sure they’re all kept in line, and on the same page about everything. Maybe he’s a little bit on the naggy side, but he has to be - otherwise he’s sure everything would fall apart for all of them. 

 

Minghao, of course, denies everything.

 

“I use glasses because they’re cleaner than drinking directly from the wound, can you imagine just getting the victim’s blood all over my nice clothes? It’s so uncouth,  _ and _ it ruins my nice shirts,” is what Minghao huffs out, but when Jeonghan expresses his agreement with Seokmin, Minghao bares his fangs in an ugly hiss before storming away to the sink. 

 

Seokmin slumps in his chair, looking helplessly at Jeonghan as they both hear the sound of shattering mugs. Minghao does tend to get fired up awfully easy as of late, but they know it’s just hard for him sometimes. He’s a cool guy, maybe a little volatile, but he’s good! He just needs to do the dishes more often, and hold up the ends of his bargains. And not get blood on Seokmin’s couch. 

 

“Is Jihoon not coming?”Jeonghan’s voice cuts through the sound of running water now, and Seokmin’s a little less tense now knowing Minghao’s tantrum is somewhat over. All this stress is no good, even for the undead. 

 

“Jihoon’s an 8000 year old vampire who lives in a tomb in our basement, I don’t think he’s going to show up,” is Seokmin’s reply. Sometimes he does wish Jihoon would join them, share his own grievances, maybe contribute to the chore roster too but - he’s old, and doesn’t have the same fun energy as the rest of them. It’s probably smarter to let him do his own thing. 

 

“Shall we go out tonight then? Maybe we can get Minghao to release a little steam. Inviting the victims over for dinner doesn’t have the same thrill for him as hunting them down,” Jeonghan suggests sagely, nodding over at Minghao’s turned back. Seokmin considers it for a second, then nods in the affirmative. It’ll be nice to let Minghao run free for a little while, and he’s been needing a break from the monotonous landscape of their flat. A night out would do just the trick. 

 

Getting ready to go out, however, is always a challenge. Minghao and Jeonghan are fairly updated on the fashion trends of the modern world, sporting chic coats and jackets with about 50 zippers, minimalistic graphic t-shirts, and ripped pants. Seokmin prefers to keep to his own sense of style, thank you very much. Sure, it looks a little strange on the streets, and Minghao and Jeonghan have offered to help him redo his closet but - he’s attached to the style of his era. Call him sentimental, but he can’t bring himself to get rid of some of his favourite coats and lace bibs, even if they are dotted with victims’ blood. The most modern things he owns are usually things he ends up taking from victims - pretty bracelets, some embroidered jackets, patterned pants. It’s hard to match them with his own existing articles of clothing, and preparing for a night out usually means Jeonghan and Minghao stare at him, perplexed, for about 15 straight minutes while they try to use their chicken-scratch art skills to draw his outfit, give him an idea of what he looks like since mirrors aren’t an option. Minghao’s been getting the hang of that lately though, drawing outfits. Seokmin has caught him designing a few in his notebook during his free time, and it warms his heart a little to see Minghao finally picking up a hobby. 

 

Tonight, though, Seokmin doesn’t feel like being too adventurous, and longs for something familiar. He ends up going with his favourite black coat, a nice red velvet waistcoat, and his favourite pair of camouflage pants he swiped from one of his recent victims. Minghao and Jeonghan sigh when they see him, but even they know it’s futile to try and get Seokmin to change. 

 

When they get to the club, all 3 of them immediately split off in different directions. Seokmin’s happy to hang out at the bar by himself, or at best, dance a little with Jeonghan on the new electric tiles that have just been put in. He thinks the lights are fun, and he can hear the music best from the dance floor itself - maybe even find himself another nice partner for the night. From his vantage point on the dance floor, he can see Minghao gently stirring the straw of his drink while making conversation with a much taller man. Minghao’s head is cocked to one side as if he’s deeply interested in whatever said man has to say, and his eyes are wide and alert. Seokmin snorts to himself and turns away, because it’s always a little amusing to see Minghao go from intense, perpetually annoyed vampire to charming, doe-eyed boy just to get himself a good catch. He’ll tease Minghao about it later, though - for now, he just wants to enjoy the rest of his night. 

  
  
  


Eventually, Seokmin and Jeonghan choose to leave the club first, figuring that they’ll give Minghao more time alone so he can enjoy his conquest to the fullest, really let off whatever’s been bothering him so much lately. Neither Jeonghan nor Seokmin want to admit it, but they also don’t really want to see Minghao going in for the kill. It’ll definitely end up being super messy, so bringing the mystery man back to the flat wouldn’t be the smartest idea either. They can just catch up with Minghao in the evening, and that’s the end of that. 

 

Of course, everything goes to shit when Seokmin wakes up the next evening, pulls open the curtains only to see Minghao’s man from the night before floating right outside, and then ends up screaming and falling on his ass out of pure shock. Mystery Dude has the nerve to look slightly apologetic as Seokmin hoists open the window to let him in, clinging to the pane as he tries to slide in. Unfortunately, he’s ridiculously tall, and he keeps fumbling while he floats - meaning Seokmin has to sigh, grit his teeth, and grip this dude by his fancy dress shoes and pull him inside.

 

Mystery Dude stands up to brush himself off before beaming at Seokmin, and it’s only then that Seokmin notices that he has really pointy canines. Like, _ really _ pointy canines, like fangs.

“You’re a vampire?” Seokmin manages to blubber out, grimacing. “Minghao went home with a vampire?” The thought  _ is _ a little weird, he’s gotta admit. Minghao isn’t averse to thoroughly draining his victims, and he likes the whole ritual of dolling himself up to bait them. It’s not like him to forego something as sacred as that. 

 

“Oh, no, I think Minghao turned me last night,” Baby Vampire says, scrunching his face a little, and as much as this only confuses Seokmin further, he decides that maybe saving the interrogation for Minghao might be a better idea. “I got all hot and cold and my neck really, really hurts,” Baby Vampire continues, grimacing. By this point, Seokmin just wants to offer him one of Jeonghan’s signature warm cups of blood, and wrap him up in a blanket.  

 

“What’s your name?” is what Seokmin ends up asking, though, because as much as he already feels protective over the new guy, he can’t exactly go around calling him Baby Vampire forever. 

 

Baby Vampire ends up telling Seokmin his name is Mingyu, all the while wringing his hands and looking around the flat unsurely. His uncertainty only warms Seokmin’s heart even more, and he can’t help but want to take care of Mingyu, even if it’s only for a while. Just till he finds his bearings as a vampire. 

 

He’s also gonna beat Minghao’s ass for turning this guy without any warning whatsoever. It’s things like this that are considered uncouth, not getting blood spatter on a Gucci jacket or whatever it is that Minghao happens to be wearing this century, Seokmin thinks. 

  
  


When Minghao finally slouches in to their now-crowded kitchen, his eyes widen considerably as soon as he lays eyes on Mingyu, nestled into Seokmin’s side. Seokmin, on the other hand, has his brows furrowed, and his arms crossed, glaring disapprovingly at Minghao. It’s not like this whole routine is new, him needing to clean up Minghao’s messes - but it’s definitely the first time Minghao has turned anyone. 

 

“Minghao,” Seokmin says, his voice icy, “Do you want to explain this?” 

 

“Not really,” Minghao admits, causing Jeonghan to emit a loud groan before he snaps, “Minghao, what have you  _ done _ ?”

 

Minghao flinches at this, avoiding eye contact with Mingyu and Seokmin entirely before he sulkily admits, “It was an accident.” 

 

Seokmin raises an unamused eyebrow, a silent signal for Minghao to explain himself. 

 

“I was gonna drain him, okay, so don’t give me that look. But he was being cute all night, and when I was drinking..he kept begging me to let him live, he still had so much to do. So I did,” Minghao shrugs, still looking pointedly away from Mingyu’s desperate gaze. 

 

“He was nice to me, too,” Mingyu pipes up, removing his hand from Seokmin’s arm, and Seokmin turns sharply to him, because  _ what _ ? Minghao’s never been the kind to spice up a victim’s last night, make it romantic, or any of that fancy stuff. He’d always been about the preparation, the precision of the kill. Never anything like this. Something isn’t adding up, and Seokmin is gonna get to the bottom of it. 

 

In the meanwhile, however--

 

“Well, if that’s the way it is - I say Mingyu stays with us,” Seokmin says, leaning back against the counter and fixing Minghao with a hard stare. Jeonghan shrugs nonchalantly, but Minghao remains motionless except for his unflinching glare, right back at Seokmin. And yet, he doesn’t object, so Seokmin ends up triumphantly turning to a beaming Mingyu, who then goes up to thank all of them profusely - stopping only when Minghao stubbornly turns away from him. His face falls a little and he immediately withdraws his hands from around Minghao’s wrists, instead turning back to look at Seokmin a little sadly. Seokmin just shakes his head at Mingyu, then declares that it’s time for an apartment tour, which perks Mingyu up just a little. 

 

Sometimes, Seokmin can’t believe how much he has to do just to keep this household running. 

  
  


In the following days, Mingyu proves himself to be a valuable asset to their lives as flatmates. As much as Minghao and Jeonghan are familiar with fashion, keeping a keen eye out every time they’re on the streets, they’re not so good with the whole idea of technology and electricity. They’ve thought of it before, but Seokmin’s also heard that power sockets are fire hazards, and previously vehemently refused to get them installed at all. They also know that most of the young people nowadays carry communication squares in their pockets, that make little beeping noises and are generally loud and colourful and efficient. (Phones, Mingyu tells them.) It turns out Mingyu has one of these communication squares, because in the days after his arrival, it beeps endlessly, even shaking a little. Seokmin’s a little scared of it, because how can something so small be so noisy? Jeonghan, on the other hand, is totally fascinated by it. Seokmin’s lost count of the number of times he’s walked past the kitchen, or one of their rooms, only to see Jeonghan’s face all contorted in concentration as he taps at the screen, Mingyu a guide by his side. 

 

In one particularly intense demonstration, Mingyu had shown them all a way to take photographs of themselves on his phone. It became a bonding activity, an afternoon spent together, the 4 of them making funny faces at the tiny instant camera that lives in Mingyu’s phone. Sometimes the photographs would even have little decorations on them - Seokmin’s favourite one is of him and Jeonghan beaming at the camera with cutely drawn-on cat whiskers and ears. There’s a bunch of other options too - bunny ears, floating hearts, ones that make your eyes go all wide and unnaturally sparkly. Mingyu even manages to get Minghao to (very reluctantly) take a photo with him. Seokmin and Jeonghan end up snorting in amusement from the sidelines at the two of them, all tall and gangly, trying to squeeze into one (1) kitchen chair so they’ll both be in the frame. At some point, Mingyu has the floating hearts above their heads, and ends up lightly pressing his cheek to Minghao’s. Seokmin almost chokes, and Jeonghan has to whack him on the back just to stop him from wheezing at the way Minghao had frozen completely, his eyes comically wide, struggling to keep the corners of his mouth turned down. 

 

After that fiasco, however, Minghao (being the coolest of them all), decides to get his own phone. Him and Mingyu and Seokmin end up going into town, and Mingyu picks a sleek black model for Minghao, which he silently accepts. Seokmin stays behind the two of them, ready to jump into action anytime. Admittedly, he’s still a little worried about them. They didn’t get off on the best foot, what with Minghao being grouchy and somewhat unwelcoming, contrasted with Mingyu’s relentless efforts to get Minghao to accept him. Seokmin thinks this whole phone thing is just another block in that precarious set-up of Mingyu trying to earn Minghao’s affection, and he wants to be around to do damage control when it inevitably collapses. Knowing Minghao as long as he has, Seokmin knows how prickly he can be. He just doesn’t want to see Mingyu hurt when he knows it could’ve been avoided from the very beginning - as long as Mingyu didn’t  fixate on Minghao, the way most new vampires fixate on the ones who turned them. 

  
  


Seokmin’s worries only heighten in the following weeks. By now, Minghao has learned to use his new phone, and has even started a photo profile - something called Instagram, according to Mingyu. Sometimes, he sees Minghao around the house, snapping a picture of one of their more intricate lamps, swiping away to fiddle with the colours once he’s done. Other times, Mingyu is with him, leaning over Minghao’s shoulder as he picks a colourful lens to put over the photo, nodding enthusiastically as Minghao silently edits. Once, before they go out for the night, he sees Mingyu leaning with one foot forward to catch a low-angle picture of Minghao, who’s casually leaning against the wall, his face turned away from the camera. Minghao, of course, doesn’t notice, but Seokmin can see Mingyu smiling softly as he takes the photo, and the same seed of worry buries itself deeper in his chest. 

 

Of course, this isn’t to say Minghao can’t make friends. After all, he does have Seokmin and Jeonghan, maybe even Jihoon. But Minghao, to put it simply, can come across as cold. Seokmin’s known Minghao for almost as long as Minghao’s been a vampire - he’s exceedingly talented and passionate, loves his friends dearly (although he’ll never declare it outright), and is one of the sharpest people Seokmin knows. Unfortunately, on the flip side, Minghao can be equally intense and defensive and selfish, and Seokmin would really just like to spare Mingyu the pain of the possibility that Minghao may not ever accept him. He’d like to think his worries are baseless, just another thing he’s working himself up about, but the events of their recent hunt have had him scrambling to keep everything from falling apart. 

  
  


It’d started off like any other night, going hunting. It was Mingyu’s first time out, though, so obviously this was cause for extra caution. Sometime during the night, he’d lost sight of Mingyu and Minghao through the crowd of humans, even though they’d gone off together. Eventually he finds them in the back alley, Mingyu stumbling and mumbling about how he’s the main guy from Twilight, whilst Minghao stands behind his crowd of onlookers, his expression stony. 

 

On the way back to the flat, Mingyu brings up the stupid Twilight thing again, and Minghao snaps. He rushes at Mingyu, grabbing him by the collar, hissing at him and asking him  _ why _ he’s so stupid,  _ why _ can’t he just  _ listen _ to Minghao before he went around telling the entire city he’s a vampire, doesn’t he understand he’s risking everyone’s safety by being this much of a fucking idiot? Mingyu ends up falling on his ass with Minghao leaning over him, fangs bared, and Seokmin has to shove himself between the two of them, Jeonghan pulling Mingyu to his feet. 

 

The rest of the time, Minghao walks at the rear of the group as Mingyu silently walks beside Seokmin, his head turned down, not saying a word. 

 

By the time they get home, Mingyu has visibly deflated, and instead of bidding them a good morning the way he always does, he just locks himself in his room. Which leaves Seokmin, here, wide awake in his coffin, having a crisis as to exactly what he’s going to  _ do _ about any of this. Mingyu and Minghao - they were bound to clash at some point. Their personalities were polar opposites; Mingyu, easily excitable and exceedingly loyal where Minghao was controlled, his trust rarely handed out. Of course, there was bound to be some tension between housemates sometimes, but this just seemed out of proportion, unnatural and inherently destructive. Seokmin can think himself deeper and deeper into this mess, fleshing out plans to make them apologize to each other like two badly behaved children at the playground or: he can call a flat meeting tomorrow, and make them handle it, like adults. The idea fills him with a little dread, putting the two of them on the spot like that but - he’ll have Jeonghan by his side, and that fills him with enough courage to think that maybe this flat meeting will be the best way to tide things over. 

  
  


Evening comes around again, but instead of an alarm, Seokmin finds himself jolted awake by a crash. He ends up woozily making his way to his door, casting his gaze down the lamp-lit hallway. Thankfully, all he sees is Minghao quietly shutting Mingyu’s door and tiptoeing away instead of some vampire hunter which means that they’re all not going to be killed in their coffins but - Minghao carefully extricating himself from Mingyu’s room after the events of the previous night, following the sound of a loud crash? That could only spell trouble. 

 

At the flat meeting, Seokmin sits uncomfortably straight, shuffling his stack of notes so he has them in the precise right order of  _ exactly _ what he’s going to say to sort this out neatly. Mingyu and Minghao are on opposite ends of the table, Mingyu’s leg bouncing at about 90 miles per hour whilst Minghao stares solemnly off at some peeling paint in the corner. Jeonghan’s laid back as always, watching the 3 other occupants individually lose their minds. 

 

Eventually, Seokmin clears his throat. 

 

“I’ve called this flat meeting today, because it’s come to my attention that Mingyu and Minghao - you guys don’t like each other,” Seokmin starts, frowning a little as he ends his sentence. “Now, since we’re all flatmates, it’s important that-” he continues, until Mingyu’s surprised cough interrupts him. He turns to try and stare Mingyu down, establish some sense of authority so that his next few words will have some weight - but he only catches Mingyu grinning cheekily. Minghao has gone all wide-eyed again, and is just staring at his clasped hands now. Seokmin has exactly 0 idea what the hell those two are up to.

 

“You think Minghao and I don’t like each other?” Mingyu asks, fighting back a smile. This only  confuses Seokmin further, the way Mingyu seems weirdly amused by all of this. 

 

“Well, sure? Minghao, you never reciprocate when Mingyu does nice things for you like with the photos, and he always hangs around you and you get all weird and snappy? And then the other night, when you two fought-,” Seokmin tries to continue, but by this point, even Minghao has that same strange smile-grimace on his face. Jeonghan is still quietly watching all of this unfold from the sides, his chair lazily tilted back as he watches Mingyu and Minghao grow more embarrassed with every second that Seokmin speaks. 

 

“Oh, oh and what about this evening when I saw Minghao coming out of your room, huh, Mingyu? I heard the noise you two made, so if you two decided to fight, now’s the time to apologize to each other,” Seokmin says sternly, and at this Mingyu breaks into a full smile - and Seokmin thinks that maybe he’s missing something vital about all of this. 

 

“Seokmin,” Minghao decides to pipe up, finally. He’s still glancing furtively away from everyone at the table, running his palms up and down his thighs, like he’s got sweaty palms. “Mingyu and I...don’t not like each other,” he says awkwardly, glancing at Mingyu for a second and then immediately away again, and now Seokmin knows he’s missing something vital about all of this. 

 

Jeonghan lets out a snort at this, this stupid display of a bunch of immortal vampires, none of whom know the basics of how to communicate. 

 

“Seokmin, they  _ like _ each other,” Jeonghan finally explains exasperatedly, because he’s seriously had just about enough of this nonsense, of Mingyu and Minghao dancing around each other while Seokmin worries himself into his grave. 

 

“Oh, so they’re friends now!” Seokmin says, beaming as he looks between the two of them. 

 

“Boyfriends,” Jeonghan deadpans back, and Minghao almost chokes. Seokmin’s got this half-frozen smile on his face, and Mingyu’s still grinning like an idiot. 

 

Sometimes, Jeonghan can’t believe how much he has to do just to keep this household running. 

  
  


EPILOGUE 

 

There’s an air of excitement running through the flat on this particular night, everyone thrumming with anticipation, even Jihoon who’s finally decided to emerge from the depths of the basement. 

 

All of them ended up getting invited to the biggest undead event of the year - the Unholy Masquerade - and this year there was the theme of movies, costumes from movies. 

 

Seokmin, against everyone’s relentless repetitions of “Seokmin,  _ no _ ” has decide to go as Whoopi Goldberg from Sister Act - as a nun. To an event. Full of vampires. By this time, they’ve all given up on trying to discourage him, and he’s already proudly parading his hand-sewn costume. Jeonghan’s going as some comic book character, sporting tight pants, a cropped jacket, and running red and blue makeup on either side of his face. To Seokmin’s delight, Jeonghan even let him draw a little black heart shape in eyeliner on his cheek, just to complete the look. Jihoon’s dressed in his usual black robes, because he’s 8000 years old and no one wants to be the one to tell him that dressing up is mandatory.

 

The highlight of the night, however, is Mingyu and Minghao showing up in matching leather jackets - as Greasers, Mingyu tells Seokmin in an excited whisper, eyeing his hand casually clasped in Minghao’s. Minghao’s got dark eyeshadow around his eyes (“Mingyu did it for me,” he later says proudly, smiling softly over at Mingyu’s turned back as he eagerly surveys the snack table), and he looks happier than Seokmin’s seen him since - well, ever. 

 

When the lights go dim and the music starts, Seokmin watches in amusement as the two of them drift towards each other, then proceed to awkwardly sway to whatever’s playing without touching each other. It’s ridiculous, the way the two of them are acting like kids with a schoolyard crush on each other, all giggly and giddy with the very notion of any kind of contact. It takes Seokmin and Jeonghan pushing them together on either side for Mingyu to finally reach out a tentative hand, which Minghao stares at before he carefully slips his own hand into, and then Mingyu’s pulling Minghao into an embrace, and Seokmin can’t be any happier for those two stupid kids. 


End file.
